


Working Late

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Tony's working late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [courtberger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=courtberger).



"DiNozzo."

"Yeah Boss?" Tony looked up.

"Why are you still here, it's nearly 22:00."

"Just trying to finish this. He straightened as Gibbs glared at him.

"It's Christmas Eve, DiNozzo. Go home."

"But..."

"No buts. Home, now!" He turned away.

Tony sighed. He wasn't going to argue with Gibbs, not tonight.

Ten minutes later he was in his car, waiting for the text to arrive. The mobile vibrated.

Good call, Tony. I'll see you at home.

He turned the mobile off. With luck he'd get to Gibbs's house first. The best way to spend Christmas Eve was in Gibbs's arms.


End file.
